Outcast
by Izeal37
Summary: Three unlikely people each with good spiritual pressure however none of them have any powers. They are always on the side lines unable to help their so called friends. Yet what happens when they meet someone. Someone who can teach them how to fight against anything. The unlikely people band together and fight as one. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Keigo

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any form this is a Disclaimer this Fanfic is completely fan made Naruto and Bleach or owned by the people who made them and names I cannot spell correctly and or fuck this I don't own shit got it tired of all this fancy stuff any way enjoy and please review.

/

Contains  
Humor, crack moment, series moment, and supernatural, unsure of any romance as of yet.

Might contain some OOCNESS

/

Chapter Start

/

A teenager with medium-long brown hair, which flips outward and had brown eyes and a slim figure wearing a school uniform was now running down the school hall and shouted while diving at a tall figure. "Good morning Ichi!" He was cut off by a clothesline from a taller bay with orange spiky hair and brown hair the boy was fairly built and looked like a fighter as he spoke.

"O-su," Ichigo said simple and kept on walking not bothering to look back.

"Long time no see Ichigo." The teen said as he was on the ground.

"Good morning Ichigo, Morning Keigo." Another teen said as he had short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out and in appearance he did look somewhat younger than others his age. The teen looked at Keigo as if tainting him.

"I'll kill you Mizuiro."

Three more teens showed up then the first was a female she had brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. "Morning Ichigo,"

The next was a tall dark-skinned male with pronounced cheek-bones and wavy brown hair with bangs that hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall teen and appears to be much older than he actually is looking mostly like an adult. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He looked at Ichigo and nodded to him as if saying hello.

The last one was a teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. He looked at Ichigo and spoke. "Morning, looks like your hair is as messy as always today,"

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! " Keigo said freaking out. "What is with this, Why is chad," The tall muscular one, "With Orihime," The female, "and Ishida," The final one of the group, "That's like the Beaut and the Beast plus glasses! Where you all this close before summer! Ichigo why did you join them, Why you ignoring me?" Keigo said freaking out. Mizuiro comforted his friend putting a hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

"We are always the odd one out Keigo." Mizuiro said as Keigo let down anime tears knowing it was true and Mizuiro was the closest thing to his best friend. A thin teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face and wears red framed glasses appeared from behind Orihime and began groping her breast.

"MORNING! HIME-SAN!" She shouted out only to receive a kick to the face. A teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes, and has a very lean frame her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance.

"Summer vacation is over but our tsukkomi seems to still be going strong!"

"I thought I told you to stop groping Orihime! Chizuru geez" The teen shouted. Chizuru spoke up then looking at her.

"No I shall never give up because every day I wish for only one thing, girls!" She shouted as Keigo spoke to Mizuiro, "Wouldn't it be great to be as open and free as her." Mizuiro sweet dropped.

"Actually I don't think the world could handle that." He answered as Ichigo spoke.

"Yo Tatsuki, Long time no see." Ichigo said as the one who kicked Chizuru looked at Ichigo and spoke up to him.

"Osu, come to think of it I didn't see you much, you even came home earlier from your trip but when I went by earlier you wasn't there. What have you been up to?" Tatsuki asked and then leaned forward seeing something on Ichigo. "What is that?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo looked and spoke.

"Oh it's just a charm."

"Not that, that's probably just one of your dads jokes." Tatsuki said.

"Wow you figured it out already?"

"Of course who else would do something like that? I meant that skull thing." pointing to an object that had a pentagon shape with a black skull and lines were crossing behind it decorating it somewhat. Ichigo blinked at her.

"Oh this I bought it not long ago." Ichigo stopped as if realizing something.

"Tatsuki you can see this?"

"Huh, yeah why do you ask." Before Ichigo could say anything.

"OSU! Time to scurry to your seats you brats." A woman shouted with short black hair and was wearing glasses as Keigo spoke.

"Ah Ochi-Sensei run for it!" Keigo shouted.

"Not this time brat." She shouted and grabbed him by the back of his collar. Mizuiro sighed at his best friends antics. She walked up to the podium in the room and class began only missing two students but they didn't count sense they were bad anyways. As class was about to begin Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and Ichigo all went out saying they needed to use the restroom.

As they left Tatsuki looked out the window as her eyes widened. Ichigo was running through the court yard in a black samurai Kimono with a large blade on his back.

Later that night Keigo was currently depressed you see after being Ichigo's friend for so long he had released a while ago that it didn't matter. You see while he was friends with Ichigo, Ichigo wasn't friends with him. Doesn't make sense does it. While he knew he goes overboard all he ever gets out of Ichigo is a hello or hi or even a clothesline and whenever he annoys him too much. Sure he would help him if he was about to get beat up but he would do that for anyone.

His only real friend was Mizuiro Ichigo never hanged out with him and only greeted him Keigo knew they were more acquaintances nothing more which kind of bugged him a lot. "Keigo go to the store and get some bread ok." His sister Mizuho said to him. Mizuho has long brown hair that she ties up in a ponytail with a purple hairpiece and keeps long bangs on both sides of her face. She has slightly thick eyebrows and brown eyes.

Grabbing his wallet he went outside and began to go to the store taking a walk. It wasn't that far from and his bike currently had a flat. On his way back he stopped seeing Mizuiro on his phone. "Hey Mizuiro! Mizuiro!" He shouted as Mizuiro blinked at Keigo and nodded after seeing who it was and hung up his phone and spoke.

"Your sister making you get food he said with a smile knowing Keigo was always forced to shop for his sister on everything except clothes as Keigo nodded. Before anything else could happen they both heard a loud howl as their eyes widened.

"Let's get out of here." Keigo said as him and Mizuiro nodded however as they went down the street they heard the howl again down an ally way as their eyes widened. In the ally was a large black creature as tall as the building around them wearing a white mask and spikes going down it's back.

"I think I shouldn't have had them mushrooms." Mizuiro said as they both backed away.

"Souls! Delicious souls so many!" It shouted as Mizuiro's eyes widened.

"It can talk?" He said as Keigo turned grabbing him by the wrist.

"Forget that let's get out of here!" He shouted as Mizuiro nodded while the two ran down the monster following. "Your spiritual pressure it's so good!" The hollow shouted out. Gaining on them, both running side by side as Mizuiro shouted.

"Down the alley he won't be able to move that well." Keigo nodded as they turned down the alley way just as the monster was about to grab them the monster began to walk to the ally as Keigo spoke.

"You were saying?" He said as Mizuiro shrugged.

"It looked smaller ok?" He said as Keigo looked at him.

"Don't act all calm now! There is a giant monster in front of us!" He shouted as Mizuiro nodded as if not disturbed though inside he was greatly wondering about the monster.

"So you two can see me! That just makes the hunt more fun." The monster said as Keigo stepped back only to trip as he saw a he tripped over a person. The man was in a dirty black cloak and had long blonde hair that seemed worn from age grey hair randomly placed in. The man's dull blue eyes opened as he had been sleeping.

"Mister you need to go there is a monster here!" Keigo shouted pointing at the monster as the man looked at the monster. The man sighed as he got up and began to stretch.

"Now I have three delicious meals!" The monster shouted out. The man who's hair fell down to below his waist spiked like a hedgehog as he looked at the monster. Holding out his hand his hand the wind itself seemed to flow around them as a spiral began to form into that of a small ball as the man calmly walked to the monster his hand at his side holding the ball.

"Die!" It shouted out only for the man to slam the ball into the monster as the monster screamed in pain and then faded away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Keigo shouted. "What's happening what is that and who the hell are you?" The man looked at Keigo and Mizuiro who was also curios and spoke.

"A hollow is a monster that preys on the dead along with those who have good spiritual pressure. That creature was a hollow, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." The man said walking away and then turned. "Just so you know if one hollow attacks because of your spiritual pressure it means others will come after you so you should more than likely learn to defend yourself better." Naruto said.

"Wait so those monsters are going to keep coming after us!" He said at Naruto's nod he slumped his shoulders. Naruto nodded to him as Mizuiro spoke.

"Could you teach us to defend ourselves." Keigo asked as Naruto shook his head no. Keigo's eyes widened.

"What why not?" Keigo asked. Naruto turned to them his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I promised a long time ago, I will never raise another student." Naruto said and then vanished leaving behind a pile of leaves. Keigo's eyes widened as Mizuiro had a finger on his chin wondering what he should do now.

"OH CRAP THE FOOD!" Keigo shouted at the squashed bread his sister was gonna kill him.

/

Chapter End

/


	2. Chapter 2 Mizuiro

Disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any form this is a Disclaimer this Fanfic is completely fan made Naruto and Bleach or owned by the people who made them and names I cannot spell correctly and or fuck this I don't own shit got it tired of all this fancy stuff any way enjoy and please review.

/

Contains  
Humor, crack moment, series moment, and supernatural, unsure of any romance as of yet.

Might contains some OOCNESS  
Also not some abilities might be somewhat different from actual abilities.

/

Chapter Start

/

Mizuiro was walking to school as he was still thinking of yesterday with that strange monster. "Hey! Mizuiro!" A loud voice said as he smiled despite how annoying the voice sounded.

"Morning Keigo." Mizuiro said as Keigo grinned.

"Hey Mizuiro," Keigo said then glanced around to see if anyone was around. "Do you remember Naruto?" Mizuiro blinked and nodded at him wondering why he asked. When he nodded though Keigo hung his head.

"I was hoping it was all a dream." Mizuiro nodded it made sense now. As they got to class they both noticed how they had been left out of the group. Keigo cried his anime tears Mizuiro though no one could see it clenched his phone as he was texting. He was always calm never really showing his anger why because it got people nowhere at all.

Mizuiro was always made at Ichigo, he claimed they were his friends along with Inoue, but when it comes down to it they would leave him out of it so instead he leaned to be a loner hell he would have went ahead a few grades if it wasn't for Keigo his only true friend.

"Attention class we have a new transfer student today." The teacher said as a teen walked in he had brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut as he wrote his name on the board and bowed to the class. "Hirako Shinji, it is nice to meet you." Mizuiro's eye twitched at the writing on the board as the teacher spoke.

"What you wrote your name backwards!" The teacher shouted after a while and sat next to Ichigo Mizuiro already figured out Shinji's character. A person who is fun loving and can be perverted but it was if he was hiding something from others.

/

Later that night Mizuiro walked down the streets with Keigo. "So why are we looking for this guy again?" Keigo said to Mizuiro who spoke.

"Because I don't know anyone else who can teach us how to fight against those hollow creatures and we might get attacked again." He said as Keigo sighed but nodded as they entered an ally way. As they entered they saw Naruto walking as Keigo spoke. "Wait up ojisan." Keigo said as he walked to Naruto as Naruto turned around.

Naruto blinked at him as Mizuiro spoke. "Please take us as your students." Mizuiro said as Naruto left over them and ran.

"Wait get back here." Keigo shouted as he ran after him as Mizuiro sighed and choose to follow. They soon though found a small house near the river under a bridge that looked extremely worn down.

"Go away this is my home!" Naruto yelled at them. Keigo was shocked.

"Wait why were you sleeping on the street if you have a home?" He asked as he was met with no reply. Mizuiro then sat down as Keigo looked at him. "Come on man let's go he obviously doesn't want to train us." Keigo said a Mizuiro shook his head.

"I will wait." Mizuiro said, "Until he talks." Keigo sighed. "It is not like we have a choice in case we run into those things again." Keigo nodded with a sigh knowing he was right as he sat next to him.

As the next day passed they had only moved to get food and use the restroom. The next was the same, and finally it was on an early Thursday that Naruto came out of his home.

"Tell me why do you wish so badly to learn from me?" Naruto asked them.

"Simple to protect ourselves." Mizuiro said to him as Naruto then spoke.

"Suppose I train you both tell me, what you would do with that power?" He asked as Keigo answered.

"Isn't it obvious? We'd kill those creatures so they couldn't hurt anyone." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I see Fine I shall give you a test if you pass it I will teach you."

"Oh crap I suck at test." Keigo said as Mizuiro sighed at Keigo. Before another word could be said they felt pain as Naruto was behind them as they both now were grasping in pain. Mizuiro groaned as he stood along with Keigo shacking.

"I have just now release your chakra know that it isn't much however sense you teens it hurts like a bitch if you were adults you would be dead. You task is to learn this technique if you can't then this is all a waste of time and you will die a horrible death." Naruto said tossing a scroll at their feet.

"Also know that is the only scroll I will give you let no other see it and if you choose to sell it I will personally kill you you have one week no sooner or later." Naruto said walking back and shutting the door.

/

Mizuiro was now with Keio in a forest as he spoke. "Alright let's see," Mizuiro opened up the scroll and then spoke. "First it says we need to draw out our chakra." Mizuiro said as Keigo was about to speak. "It says that chakra here is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy so all we should have to do is focus on some type of energy and it should began to draw out. For this technique we should focus on our hands and punch a tree? It also says remember balance is key," He said confused at the last part.

"What kind of technique is that?" Keigo said confused.

"I do not know maybe he wants us to figure it out and only gave us the how to not what it is." He said as Keigo was confused. "This is a test after all." Mizuiro said to Keigo who sighed. "Anyways first we should try gathering this chakra." Keigo nodded as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his hands. Soon a blue glow formed as Keigo blinked in shock as the blue glow.

"Holy crap!" Keigo said but soon the glow faded away however was quickly brought back by Keigo.

"It seems you need constant concentration to flow the chakra through." Mizuiro channeled chakra into his arms as he then had a small blue glow balling a fist he threw out a punch and the result shocked the hell out of both of them.

/

"Morning Ichigo!" Two voices shouted surprisingly Keigo wasn't one of them it was Shinji and Orihime who both spoke. Orihime then noticed Shinji and spoke.

"Ah morning Hirako-san." She said as he smiled.

" Ah you remember my name! Morning Orihime-San!" He shouted hugging her as Keigo spoke.

"Wait a minute you!" Keigo shouted at him.

"Who are you? Your kind of noise." He said as Keigo's eyes widened as he pointed at him and began a rant.

"Who do you think you are calling her CHAN like you've known her for a long time I, I've known her longer than you!" Keigo shouted out as Shinji tilted his head, "Also remove your hands! It isn't right to do that!" He said as Shinji spoke.

"What are you an idiot if she disliked it she would have cried or hit me if theirs is no reaction so that means it is o…" Mizuiro sighed he had enough of this guy.

"Stop trying to say it is alright to grope a woman in public." Mizuiro said walking to him. "You are the assailant here so sit down and be quiet." He said in a happy town. Shinji only scowled at him.

"Huh why should I?" He asked as Mizuiro smiled at him however everyone else could see a dark aura around him as he soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mizuiro, Keigo do not worry that is the correct response I shall handle this delinquent." Chizuru said as she held up a fist darkness surrounding her. "Leave the rest to me."

"Orihime is a nice girl who wouldn't show her displeasure easily! If an idiot forcefully hugs her and doesn't even know that, that idiot doesn't deserve to live." She said beginning to look like a demon. "With my own two hands I shall butcher and castrate this little cursed pig! Who dares defile our princess as I feed his remains to the wolves so that they will shit him out showing his true form is nothing more than that of a little piece of shit that no one fucking cares about!" She said as Shinji along with everyone else's eyes widened at Chizuru's dark demeanor as she began to stalk forward to him.

However Ichigo grabbed Shinji's shirt and began to drag him out of the class room. Orihime then glanced at chad and Uryu.

/

"That was close today." Mizuiro said as he was doing push up's along with Keigo. While not fit they learned they could use chakra to help them some with push-ups. Mizuiro's ideal was to have muscle back up the chakra in case something happened.

"Speaking of witch why did you lose it. Usually you are extremely calm but that Shinji guy what happened." Keigo asked worried about his friend.

"It was because of how he acted. I can't stand people who act like they are right in hugging or groping woman. I doubt he was like the people who think they are god's gift to woman but he remained me of them a lot and they are the people I truly hate." Mizuiro said as Keigo nodded to him as he then began to continue doing his pushup's.

"Now let's start running." Mizuiro said as Keigo sighed. "We need speed also not just strength." He said they began to start jogging.

/

Chapter End

/


	3. Chapter 3 Tatsuki

Disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any form this is a Disclaimer this Fanfic is completely fan made Naruto and Bleach or owned by the people who made them and names I cannot spell correctly and or fuck this I don't own shit got it tired of all this fancy stuff any way enjoy and please review.

/

Contains  
Humor, crack moment, series moment, and supernatural, unsure of any romance as of yet.

Might contains some OOCNESS  
Also not some abilities might be somewhat different from actual abilities.

/

Chapter Start

/

Hiyosu is a large, green skinned Shinigami with a bulbous head and a cleft across his scalp from his forehead to the back of his neck, marking his two hemispheres.[1] His left eye is extendable via a crank in his left temple.[2] On both sides of his neck, under his lower jaw, he has gill-like depressions. The cleft in his head features the marks of sewing, suggesting it is a scar from an incision. He was currently looking at a monitor.

"Man nothing came up today either this is so boring!." He said as a voice spoke.

"Nothing ever comes up when you're watching the monitors." A nameless shinigami said.

"Ah whatever Akon hey Rin stop eating and get us some tea idiot!" Rin had shoulder length brown hair, part of which is arranged into a small topknot at the front of his head, which is secured by a red tie. He has small brown eyelashes. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform underneath his lab coat.

"I'm ve- very sorry." He stuttered out. "I'll." He then turned and saw his computer. "I've got something!" He said as they turned to him. "Coordinates 3600 by 4000 it's in Tokyo. East part of Karakuri District! Please confirm and get a lock on."

Instantly everyone began to type away on their computers. A tall man appeared at the door way with short, spiky brown hair, which has a jagged, hairless area running through it. He has three small horns protruding from his forehead. He wears a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. "Hey guys waits going on."

"Great perfect timing Akon!" Hiyosu said. "Come take a look," Akon looked a monitor and only two words.

"Their here."

/

Tatsuki was currently at the park as she was leaning against a tree and sighed. She knew a lot about Shinigami and hollows but she couldn't fight them at all. She had no special powers and apparently years of training as a martial artist didn't count to them so they told her to stay out of their extra live. Of course she knew Ichigo didn't mean it but still. They all had started treating her like she was fragile what the hell was wrong with them! She could care less at the moment and was only here to calm down.

Tatsuki sighed she wondered if she would ever get an ability that allowed her to fight hollows but doubted it. Even she knew that eventually Orihime would slip away her in everything but blood sister. She was cut short of her thought as a large crash was heard as if a missile had shot the ground creating a creator with smoke coming out. Tatsuki though saw two figures shadows.

"What was that?" One random person said. "A meteorite? Another, "Where's the meteorite then?" Another, "Maybe it was aliens." Tatsuki though saw two figures standing in the created.

The first was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has long coattails and the collar is high. The remainder of looked like a Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

The second was a large male with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. Unlike the other his jacket was open and his coattails weren't nearly as long. He had a large hole located in the center of his chest. What remains of a Hollow mask is the jawbone which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10 is on his left shoulder. The small one then unzipped his jacket some showing a hole that went all the through below his throat.

"Bua, I came here a few times with my mask on but the human world is more boring then I remember. The spiritual energy here is so thin I think I am going to suffocate" The large one said as if complaining.

"Stop Whining, I said that I'd be fine Solo but you insisted on coming along Yammy." The smaller one said.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that Ulquiorra," Yammy said as he then began to look at the others who stared at the creators. "What?" He said to them as they kept talking about the crash wondering if it was a meteorite or aliens. "What you have something against me." Yammy said as Ulquiorra sighed. "I'll kill you!" The kept on talking. "Fine that is it!" Yammy said then took a deep breath sucking up all their spiritual pressure as they began to fall down. "Yuck that was nasty!"

"Of course it was, how can such weak spirits taste good?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well they kept staring like I was a freak or something." Ulquiorra sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Humans cannot see us." He said as Yammy blinked and then looked up.

"Oh yeah." He said as Ulquiorra felt like smacking him. "How many do we need to see again."

"Just one, leave the others alone." Ulquiorra said to him.

"So we have to find a single bug in this enter nest of them?" Yammy said.

"there are three humans who are told to have worthy strength the rest or trash it shouldn't be difficult considering he is one of those three." Ulquiorra stopped looking at the people. "It seems we have a survivor." He said as Tatsuki groaned pushing herself up with her forearm and looked around.

"Everyone is dead?" She said shocked then looked at the two figures. "What are they?" Yammy then appeared in front of her. What's happening? Tatsuki wondered to herself looking up at the big guy.

"You got hit by my 'Gonzui' and yet your spirit didn't fly away. So even though you hid instead of making an entrance I can tell you're a strong spirit! I'm right ain't I." Yammy said with a huge grin. Tatsuki looked up at him. "Ulquiorra is she it?" He asked as Ulquiorra looked at him.

"Look carefully fool, her spirit is on the verge of collapse just being close to you… She's trash." He said as Yammy sighed.

"So it was only coincidence you survived then huh." He said the looked down at her. "Well then good bye." He reared his foot back as Tatsuki began to hate how weak she felt at this moment. Why! Why couldn't she just lay at least one good hit! A flash of spiritual energy flared as Yammy was thrown back some as Chad appeared with Orihime.

Tatsuki watched as they were thrown around how Ichigo jumped in and finally the last two but though the whole match Tatsuki had what Orihime said in her head. "This time I will protect you." Dam nit why was she so fucking weak! A flash of light appeared and Chad stood between her and Yammy along with Orihime.

/

Tatsuki was walking down the street as two days passed sense she had been protected they had tried to erase her memory but in the end she still remembered an hour later. Tatsuki though didn't let them know that. She hated this, being so weak that she had to be protected. She was a black belt for Crist sake. Tatsuki sighed as she then heard the sound of someone hitting trees.

Tatsuki blinked seeing the last two people she expected to see. "Keigo? Mizuiro?" She said shocked however what shocked her was the trees had holes in them everywhere. "How?" The looked at each other. "Never mind you guys wouldn't care." Keigo blinked at her. "I'm going you just another one of those people with Ichigo." Tatsuki said however stopped when Mizuiro grabbed her arm.

"Tatsuki it isn't like that, How about you listen to are story first." Mizuiro said as he considered Tatsuki better than the others after all she would actually tell people stuff instead of kicking them out ignoring them and so on for their 'protection'. Tatsuki looked at them and waited for an explanation.

/

"So this is the guy's house?" Tatsuki said looking at the run down shack. Keigo and Mizuiro nodded to her. "So should we knock or something?"

"Hey old guy were back!" Keigo shouted out. "And we brought a friend!" Keigo shouted. Mizuiro sighed at his friends loudness. Soon though a man who looked old and worn from time came out. He looked at Tatsuki and began to speak.

"I see I take it you are here for the same reason." Tatsuki nodded as Naruto glanced at each of them and then sighed. He looked at Tatsuki and then flashed behind her. Tatsuki screamed in pain as she fell down. "Before we get started she needs to unlock her chakra." He stated.

"I see so you will train her as well." Mizuiro said as he nodded.

"Your lucky the final task was to find a third member." He stated as he picked up Tatsuki bridal style and carried her in. "You guys coming?" He said as he kept on walking. Next he would have to get them their Zanpakuto's.

/

Chapter End

/


	4. Chapter 4 Survive

Sorry for the long ass wait some stuff happened and my internet got shut off for a while so please forgive me! If not go slap someone with a rubber chicken and tell them Izeal37 said you could… or not, your choice.

/

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any form this is a disclaimer, this Fanfic is completely fan made.

/

Contains

Humor, Crack moment, Series moments, and Supernatural still unsure of pairings

Might contain OOCNESS

/

Chapter 4

/

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo where now all in Naruto's home, their wasn't really anything except for a small mattress in the back as they all looked at Naruto. "Now then since Miss Tatsuki is up I will start, however I will give you all one last chance first to back down." When no one moved Naruto spoke again. "If you ever us any of my teaching methods in the intention of hurting an innocent person I will kill you no questions asked." Naruto finished with a glare at them letting them all know he would do it without any mercy.

All three gulped as they stared at him knowing he was speaking true. "I don't care." Tatsuki said the first one to speak as Naruto looked at Mizuiro and the Keigo who both nodded to him each of them feeling the same way as the other one. Keigo stood up and decided to spoke up.

"Yes we have already agreed, we won't to get stronger to stop those monster things." Keigo said as Mizuiro nodded along with Tatsuki. Naruto looked at all three of them as he then sat down and nodded.

"Alright then however it will cost you blood, sweat, tears, and knows you must never give up at any time." He stated as all three nodded to him. "So then Mizuiro and Keigo have you two learned from that scroll?" He asked as they nodded. "Then for today you should both teach Tatsuki the strength technique to the scroll I gave you, come back tomorrow and I will start teaching you I need to prepare a few things before we can began officially." They all nodded and left.

/

The next day they each came back all of them panting somewhat as Naruto ushered them inside as he then opened up a trap door none of them had seen before and went down it as they all followed. Somehow unknown to them they ended up crawling up out of a hole instead of down into a place?

They had all came out to a clearing in some kind of forest, there was three logs post with scratches along that as if they had been hit repeatedly. Along with a small lake and them even felt a breeze from the sky? "This is my training ground you will all be training here after school for five hours a day." He stated as their eyes widened.

"If you miss a single day then I won't accept you as a student again is that clear, I understand if you get sick but let me know somehow first." They nodded to him. "Now then Tatsuki even though you are behind in the others on the strength technique I am still going to train you on their level so you will have to train that in free time also you two should keep it going as well."

They nodded at him again as Naruto walked to the middle of the clearing. "Now then first you should know exactly what chakra is." He stated to them as they all nodded. "Now then everybody has two types of energy, physical and Spiritual. By combining the two you get chakra. Everybody in the world has chakra." He stated to them as Keigo spoke.

"If everyone has it how come barely anyone uses it?"

"The way of chakra was lost hundreds of years ago in fact other than me there or only two others who can use chakra, anyways that is not important at the moment. Now then in order to fight hollows those monsters you will need to unlock your Zanpakuto." He stated as they blinked.

"Zanpakuto?" Tatsuki said confused.

"Yes, you have seen Ichigo in his soul reaper uniform correct with the large sword on his back." Naruto asked as Tatsuki nodded as Keigo blinked.

"I always thought that was cosplay." Keigo said out loud as Naruto gave a chuckle. "Anyways that sword that was on his back is a Zanpakuto it is a weapon that represents your soul and is said no one has the same Zanpakuto as another." Naruto said as Mizuiro spoke up.

"So how do we unlock our Zanpakuto?" He asked as Naruto then swung a stick as they all began to fall down.

"Just pass the test."

/

Tatsuki

/

Tatsuki woke up and groaned, had it been a dream? She looked around and blinked. She was in some kind of dojo? It had weapons all around the walls as well as scrolls lined up in shelves along the walls.

"I see you are here." Tatsuki turned and saw a shadow figure that was hunched down like an animal.

"Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of your Zanpakuto." Her eyes widened as she remembered Naruto's words just pass the test.

"Alright so what is the test?" Tatsuki asked as the shadow spoke.

"Survive." Tatsuki's eyes widened as the shadowed figure launched at her. Tatsuki dived to the side as the shadow landed. Tatsuki put her fist as the shadow launched forward she punched out.

/

Mizuiro

/

Mizuiro was currently walking in a building it seemed to be a tall sky scraper with many floors. Mizuiro walked to a window only to see nothing out of it.

"I see you have managed to get here." Mizuiro turned around to see a shadow looking at him.

"I see so are you the one who is to give me a test." The shadow gave out a smile and nodded. "So what is it?"

"Survive it is the same for all out there." Mizuiro nodded and without a thought dashed out the room the shadow close behind him. Mizuiro raced down a hall way the shadow following him. The Shadow leaped out

/

Keigo

/

Keigo was now walking through an island; their where pieces of junk hung everywhere though as if the island itself was a junkyard. Keigo had no idea what was going on one minute he was talking to his new sensei and now he was on some kind of island.

"I see your here." Keigo turned around.

"Who's their?" He yelled and then saw something in the trees as it looked like a shadow.

"I am here to test you." Keigo suddenly remembered Naruto's words.

"Crap it isn't a written test is it?" Keigo said suddenly feeling stupid as the shadow gave out a feminine laugh.

"Now do not worry it is not a written test it is simply just, survive."

/

Chapter end

/

Sorry for how short it is hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Zanpakuto's

/

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any form this is a disclaimer, this Fanfic is completely fan made.

Contains

Humor, Crack moment, Series moments, and Supernatural still unsure of pairings

Might contain OOCNESS

/

Chapter 5

/

Tatsuki

/

"Alright so what is the test?" Tatsuki asked as the shadow spoke.

"Survive." Tatsuki's eyes widened as the shadowed figure launched at her. Tatsuki dived to the side as the shadow landed. Tatsuki put her fist as the shadow launched forward she punched out. The Shadow separated and dissipated into nothing as Tatsuki turned as the shadow reformed behind her. Tatsuki lashed out with her leg as the shadow jumped back.

"Interesting you attack head on even when facing the unknown a brave and foolish quality." The shadow said as it lunged again Tatsuki leaped to the said she could slowly make out a form as the shadow looked animal like. Tatsuki dived to the side as it lunged.

She then as it was in midair lunged at the shadow and kicked up as the shadow got knocked in the air. The shadow then disappeared and reformed, this time though it seemed to be a strange animal with white fur.

"You prefer to fight up close something I approve of." The creature said as it lunged forward Tatsuki no able to see the create punched out as the creature then clawed her hand causing her to pull back in pain as the creature was now in front of her. She cradled her arm that was hurting now as she herself got into a fighting stance.

She then noticed she could see the creature fully, It was a large white tiger with black strips as it also had red armor on its feet and fangs like a saber tooth tiger, not only that their was a second one exactly like the other as they both looked at her. The one of the right decided to speak.

"Even wounded you prefer to fight not once have you looked for an exit, you fight up close and or either brave or foolish. Tatsuki Arisawa I accept you as my wielder." The creature stated as a light began to shine everywhere around her as she shielded her eyes Tatsuki waited for the light to die down. As she opened her eyes she saw a sword floating in the middle of the dojo.

The sword was in the shape of a ninjato as the handle seemed to be black with white strips as the blade was double edged a sheath beside of it that was made of wood and was solid black with a black strap the other thing she noticed was their was no guard to the blade. Tatsuki grabbed the blade by the handle and sheathed it in its sheath, as the white tiger appeared in front of her.

"Before you go know this, I love a clean dojo please do not let this dojo rot." Tatsuki blinked in confusion until a light appeared.

/

Mizuiro

/

"I see so are you the one who is to give me a test." The shadow gave out a smile and nodded. "So what is it?"

"Survive it is the same for all out there." Mizuiro nodded and without a thought dashed out the room the shadow close behind him. Mizuiro raced down a hall way the shadow following him. The Shadow leaped out at him as Mizuiro opened a door in the hall way letting it hit the shadow as Mizuiro walked in the room shutting the door way.

Mizuiro then found another door and walked through to another hall way as saw the shadow appear from the end racing forward. Mizuiro looked around and nodded as he ran forward the shadow seemed to speed up. Mizuiro just as they where about to collide took a turn down a hallway as the shadow slide down past him.

Before the shadow could catch up to him he turned and went into another room. Mizuiro sat down against the wall as he began to breath and decided to think. That shadow he had no idea what it was but it seemed to be testing him on how to fight. The first thing he needed was to get some space and find out how the shadow attacked so far it only lunged at him.

"I see you prefer to think things through before attacking your opponent." Mizuiro noticed the shadow had changed somewhat, the shadow now was more humanoid than before.

"I see so you are testing how we fight is that it?" Mizuiro said as the shadow gave a light laugh.

"That is part of it, at the moment I have no form, when a soul dies their Zanpakuto is formed fully based on how the lived their life. Currently though since you have not died I need something to form myself that is what this test is for." Mizuiro nodded as he stood up.

"What happened if I die here?" Mizuiro asked curiously.

"You will wake up in your body but in the end you will not be allowed to come back here until the day you truly die." Mizuiro nodded it seemed he needed to fight but in the end he wasn't sure how to fight this shadow obviously it wasn't a normal person. Mizuiro closed his eyes as he began to think how to fight.

Mizuiro then heard something move as he opened his eyes he saw his shadow lunged forward Mizuiro baraly managed to dodge as he then ran out the room as he turned down the hall way only to see the shadow their.

"I see you prefer distance and time to strategies against your opponents." The shadow saw as it's arms slowly began to show as chains where wrapped around them as two other shadows where at his legs almost animal like as both shadows stalked forward. Mizuiro began to back up only to fell a wall at his back as he then glanced around seeing no exit for him.

"Now then what will you do when cornered?" Mizuiro took a deep breath as he got his fist up ready to defend himself. The shadow stopped suddenly.

"I see instead of attacking in desperation you decided to wait and see what I do, most likely looking for some kind of exit or way to knock me out." The shadow glowed as Mizuiro finally got a good look at the shadow.

The shadow was a tall man in a business suit with no sleeves instead chains where wrapped around his arms, he wore a bucket hat that shaded over his eyes and a black face mask that covered his mouth and nose, the chains on his arms also extended to the other two shadows acting like a leash for the shadows as they also changed and looked to be mechanical wolfs as the human shadow spoke.

"We accept you as or wielder Mizuiro Kojima," The shadow said as a bright light cause Mizuiro to shield his eyes. Mizuiro slowly uncovered his eyes as he saw a sword.

The sword was a chokuto with a single edge as the handle was pure silver along with the sheath that appeared beside it. Mizuiro slid the blade in the sheath as he strapped it to the side with a silver string as he then saw the shadows from before we appear.

"It is time for you to go now Mizuiro, you know I like high buildings I don't like destruction that much keep that in mind as I always aim for a high spot."

/

Keigo

/

Keigo was now walking through an island; their where pieces of junk hung everywhere though as if the island itself was a junkyard. Keigo had no idea what was going on one minute he was talking to his new sensei and now he was on some kind of island.

"I see your here." Keigo turned around.

"Who's their?" He yelled and then saw something in the trees as it looked like a shadow.

"I am here to test you." Keigo suddenly remembered Naruto's words.

"Crap it isn't a written test is it?" Keigo said suddenly feeling stupid as the shadow gave out a feminine laugh.

"Now do not worry it is not a written test it is simply just, survive."

"Survive?" Keigo questioned only to barely dodge the shadow that lashed out easily covering the distance between them. Keigo gulped as he fell down on his back.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE!" The shadow said in an angry voice as Keigo slowly stood up and looked around he need to use something as a weapon. As he then picked up stick from the ground and gulped as he got in a ready stance.

"Even scared and when you were knocked down you stand?" The voice now more feminine said as Keigo shock his head. He was shaking pretty bad as he saw her lunged and struck out with the stick. She easily dodged and lashed out with her foot as he went flying back into a tree.

"Oh come on now you can't die. After all if that happens you won't get no more powers." She said with a grin as Keigo's eyes widened.

"What was that?" He said shocked.

"You didn't know if you die here you can never come back meaning no more powers." Keigo's eyes widened. Keigo got up and ran off he couldn't die now. The shadow sighed at Keigo. "Why did he have to be a coward."

Keigo kept on running though the forest as he jumped over a falling tree and stopped as his eyes widened he was now at a cliff as large spiky rocks where at the bottom the sea raging against the side of the island.

"Nowhere left to go." Keigo started shacking he had no idea what to do know he still had his stick but that was it. "Your pathetic why the hell due you even think you can fight?" Keigo's eyes widened, why did he think that?

"Your just the weak link! You're comedy relief, the one in the background no one cares about." Keigo's hit his knees, it was all true wasn't it? "Hell all Ichigo does is hit you and ignore you and you still consider him a friend!" She yelled out he covered his ears.

"No shut up," Keigo said but could still here her.

"It's no use hiding from the truth! You just a pathetic coward!" She yelled out as Keigo covered his ears. "Just like that pathetic Mizuiro and Tatsuki." Keigo slowly pulled himself up.

"Shut your mouth." Keigo said in a low voice as the shadow laughed.

"What it is true isn't it all three of you finally have a way to get a few little powers and suddenly, we can fight with them! Everything will change now!' She said as she then laughed at him.

"I don't care if you laugh at me, but you leave my friends out of this." Keigo said gaining a dark look as his hair covered his right eye.

"Make me?" She taunted only for Keigo to charge forward as the stick began to glow as he swung it. She jumped back as the stick sent out a shock wave of blue energy as she jumped over it.

"I see you value your friends highly and even though you seem to not care about what people think of you, for them you will do anything I bet." Her figure suddenly became curvy as if she was a tall woman along with long hair however everything was pitch black and she still was a shadow to him.

"I may not be brave, I may be a loser and even I know it! However, my friends Tatsuki and Mizuiro they both know what it feels like to be kicked out on the side lines and I saw it's enough now! Screw not fighting anymore! Screw Ichigo's protectiveness! I just want to protect my friend!" Keigo shouted out shocking the shadow as he charged forward his entire body glowing blue as he swung down the shadow then dashed to the side as she spoke.

"I can finally see your true colors even though you are a coward you wish to protect them despite your flaws," She then began to glow as form finally took, she was a tall women with a great curvy figure as she had large D cup breast, she had on a red cloth covering her bottom half and a red sash around her breast as golden lions where embidded into them as she spoke. "I accept you Keigo Asano as my wielder."

Keigo then saw a flash of light as he blinked a sword was now in front of him. The sword was a katana with a red and black hilt the guard was made of red fur as Keigo grabbed it he saw a dark red sheath as he then sheathed the blade he heard a voice.

"Stay brave," Then a light flashed and he was gone.

/

The real world

/

All three woke up then as they all noticed they had their swords now. "Congratulations." Naruto said as they all turned to him. "You have all unlocked your Zanpakuto, though for today that is all you will due you need to rest and regain your health." hey all nodded to him.

"Also," Naruto started as he tossed three wrist bands to them. "Channel chakra into that and your blade." He instructed as they did the blade vanished. "That is a sealing tag Channel chakra to unseal the blade and you can reseal it for now though go home and rest that seal well keep others from seeing the blades." They all nodded and grinned to each other.

"Yes Sensei!" They shouted as Naruto was surprised at them already calling him sensei as they departed he sat down and pulled out a small photo. "Hey you won't believe it seems I am a sensei, I promise though they will not turn out like him." Naruto vowed as he stared at the photo.

/

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6 Be Brave

Sorry again for the long wait sever writer block anyways don't get mad and think of a one eyed ostrich fighting a flying chicken!

/

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any form this is a disclaimer, this Fanfic is completely fan made.

(Also just in case people are wondering the time is a little different than in bleach things like the next day might happen a weak later mainly for story purposes)

/

Contains

Humor, Crack moment, Series moments, and Supernatural still unsure of pairings

Might contain OOCNESS

/

Chapter 6

/

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki all stood in the center of their training area all where now wondering what their new sensei would teach them. Naruto stood in front of them holding a wooden boken.

"Your first true lesson is going to be a test." Naruto said as Keigo groaned. "Not a written one..." Naruto said as Keigo sighed in relieve.

"Another test?" Mizuiro asked confused.

"Yup also if you don't pass this test I will seal off all your chakra leaving you all to the wolves so to speak." Their eyes widened.

"What but I thought you already accepted us as your students."

"I am willing to however I actually never expected you to learn the technigue or find a third member, you three impressed me though so I will give you all a single chance and only one."

"What but..." Keigo was about to continue until Tatsuki spoke.

"What is the test."

"You must land a single hit on me. Along with that the one to hit me is th only one I will teach." Their eyes widened at that.

"But isn't that..." Keigo tried before he jumped back as Naruto slashed at him.

"Begin." Tatsuki jumped back however Mizuiro charged surprising him as Naruto blocked the slash of his Zanpakuto. Naruto then kicked Mizuiro and sent him flying back in Keigo who both hit a tree. Naruto then blocked an attack from Tatsuki who tried to hit his side in a surprise attack.

Naruto grabbed her and threw her to the side by the wrist as she landed on her feet and charged thrusting her sword. Naruto used the tip of his boken and placed it on the tip of her sword her then swirled it around and out of her grip as he hit her forhead with the hilt of the boken knocking her down.

"This is getting boring, oh I know." Naruto said pulling out an alarm clock. "When this rings the test is over." Naruto said sure Mizuiro and Keigo heard him as he blocked another strike from Tatsuki.

Mizuiro groaned as he got up and began to think. What is the point of this test, surely he didn't expect them three alone to... Mizuiro's eyes widened. He said he would give them all a chance yet only one would make it. He was going to give them a test to find a third member but it was unneeded. "That's it."

"What is it Mizuiro." Keigo asked as Mizuiro spoke.

"He wants to see us work as a team." Keigo's blinked. "He said he would only allow one of us to pass then why test all three of us."

"To see who is better." Keigo thought outloud.

"Then why test us at the same time." Keigo's eyes widened as he then heard a crash. Tatsuki had gotten knocked into a tre as Mizuiro got up.

"You can't really think to fight him?" Keigo asked as Mizuiro nodded.

"I want to get stronger Keigo, not just to protect myself but also to..." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter cowering in fear that is what made us weak and I wont to stand up now and I will fight." Mizuiro said as Keigo's eyes widened as Mizuiro ran with his blade charged.

Mizuiro and Tatsuki both where now fighting as Keigo could only watched, Naruto sensei was destorying them.

Mizuiro slashed sideways as Naruto blocked his strike making Mizuiro wonder how a wooden sword could block metal? Tatsuki swung at his head however he simple leaned back as it barely missed along with that he dropped down and kicked Mizuiro's feet out from under him causing him to fall. He then hit Tatsuki knocking her into a tree again as he raised his boken up high the wood cracked revaling a metal blade as he swung downwards.

. . .

Keigo watched as the blade appeared his eyes widened surely he wouldn't kill Mizuiro. He had to do something, Mizuiro his only friend was about to die.

"Boy I thought I told you BE BRAVE!" Keigo's eyes widened. "Do you want your friend to die!" Keigo shook his head no. "THEN MOVE!"

"FUCK!" Keigo shouted as he went into a dead sprint forward.

"NOW SHOUT MY NAME!" Keigo didn't know why however he followed the advice and like magic the words appeared in his head as he spoke.

"BE BRAVE YUKI-OJO!"

. . .

Chapter End

. . .

Don't you love cliff hangers

P.S. Sorry it's short


End file.
